Gym Class
by shark-infested
Summary: Milly is struggling to come to terms with what she is slowly starting to realise. Warning yuri. soon. possible :D. No flames please. Constructive criticism welcome.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or any of then characters in this fanfic.**

This is my first fanfic, plz review on your thoughts of it and constructive criticism welcome. PLZ.

**Chapter 1**

**Note: **Milly has decided to spend the full year at Ashford instead of leaving halfway through the year. Villeta has been teaching at Ashford for awhile now.

It was a warm morning at Ashford Academy, and Milly Ashford, the school president, was sitting in history looking forward to her next class. She often wondered why she liked gym so much; as she never was fond of physical activity, but she knew she knew the answer no matter how much she hated to admit it to herself.

She looked around the classroom, first at Kallen to her left then at Shirley to her right. She did think they were pretty girls, but that doesn't mean anything really, and when she would tease Shirley about her body it was only teasing, right? She took another look at the girls she knew so well, to the right, at Shirley's rather large breasts then again at Kallen's features. She wasn't exactly disgusted by them, and she hadn't exactly resisted the urge to touch Shirley's breasts a few times. Although she would always do it in a joking manner, so nobody would really suspect anything even if she has been accused a few times, mainly by Shirley.

The bell rung loud and clear, although Milly didn't even notice due to being so lost in thought. Suddenly Shirley gave her a slap on the shoulder. "Hey, come on president, its time for gym."

Of course Shirley would be excited for gym, they were swimming today, she was always ready to show off her athletic ability. "So president, you coming or not?" she reminded.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming."

"Good"

Milly got up and started down the passage with Shirley. She turned and asked "So you ready for gym then?"

"Yeah definitely, I just wonder if Ms Villeta will let us have free swim."

"Maybe for us, you'll most likely have to practise your routine."

"Maybe…, but yesterday, at practise, she said she might let the girls play water polo, while she trains the boys"

This suddenly brought a smile to Milly's face, she then turned to Shirley and asked in a sly voice "Water polo is quite a physical sport is it not?"

"Umm… yeah" Shirley replied in a confused voice.

"Well then, this should be fun" answered Milly with a wink, leaving a worried look on Shirley's face. Milly just gave a laugh and walked into the changing rooms.

Walking to her locker she couldn't help but to see the dozens of girls changing around her. Thoughts from earlier in history were starting to flood her mind, but she played it cool, walked over to her locker and got changed like the normal playful Milly that everyone knew. She even gave Shirley a tease, and squeezed her breasts from behind, which got everyone laughing.

After Shirley and she were changed and ready they went out to the pool area, where Milly caught a good look at Ms Villeta and thought to herself she's probably the other reason I like to come to gym. Though she quickly kicked herself for thinking it.

Ms Villeta then ordered the boys to the training pool, where they would find Stanley, a student from the swimming team, with their program. She then told the girls to come with her to the water polo pool, where she revealed to be wearing a two-piece swimming costume under her clothes and told them she would be joining them for a game of water polo.

Shirley didn't mention this Milly thought, though she was quite pleased by this new arrangement and noticed Shirley near the edge of the pool only to push her in, but with 20 other girls right behind Milly, she was soon to follow.

The game started shortly after everyone was in the pool, which ended up being up being Ms Villeta and 4 other students in the swim team against the rest of the girls, which added up to around 16 girls on Milly's team. Even when outnumbered 3 to 1 Ms Villeta's side still dominated all aspects of the game.

Milly decided after about the 7th goal for the opposing team that she wasn't going down that easily and used her leadership skills as school president to organise the girls into a formation which could counter the swimming ability of the other team (their main weak point).

She ended up putting herself up against Ms Villeta, but she swears to herself it wasn't on purpose, although they did get pretty rough with each other resulting in Ms Villeta's skimpy binki top falling off a few times, which Milly didn't mind that so much.

It seemed to Milly that Ms Villeta didn't mind it so much either as she would carry on playing for a few moments after it had already fallen off, still getting quite up-close with Milly.

After the game ended the score was 14 – 11 in favour of Ms Villeta's team, but the other girls believed they put up a good fight and challenged them to a rematch next swim session.

The next few days past rather slowly with Milly still not wanting to come to terms with what she was slowly starting to realise. Each hour went by with Milly telling herself that if she just ignored her urges everything will be fine, which proved quite a challenge.

It was now Thursday and nothing exciting had really happened, until 4th-period that morning… gym class.

**Well thats chapter 1, Sorry for its shortness. Hoping for some reviews to tell me how to improve before I a wright alot. xD. Also please say whether I should change this to an "M" rated fic or keep it mild.**


End file.
